1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cryosurgical probes and more particularly to a detachable cryosurgical probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cryosurgery involving the use of a cryosurgical probe assemblies typically involves the use of cryoprobes that are each attached to a handle that are, in turn, connected to a high-pressure fluid line with a quick-disconnect for attachment to a fluid source. There is an inherent problem with this type of system inasmuch as each cryosurgical probe assembly should be used only once due to sterilization and performance factors. Therefore, typically, the entire cryosurgical probe assembly and high-pressure fluid line must be discarded after that single use. Due to these sterilization/performance requirements there is a need to assure that the cryosurgical probe assembly may be rendered non-useable after a single-use.
Previous attempts to mitigate this problem have involved utilizing a disposable sheath over a cryosurgical probe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,104, issued to J. D. Doback, III et al, discloses a disposable, sterilizable sheath for use on a closed loop Joule-Thomson cryosurgical probe, and the combination of the disposable sheath and the closed loop probe. The sheath is slipped over the probe, thereby separating the probe from the environment. The sheath has a grip that fits over the handle of the cryosurgical probe. The sheath has a hollow multi-lumen catheter shaped and sized to fit snugly over the cannula of the cryosurgical probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,129 B1, issued to Little et al, also discloses the use of a disposable sheath over a cryosurgical probe.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Publication US 2002/0022832 A1, to Mikus et al, discloses a cryoprobe assembly that includes a cryoprobe and an outer sheath assembly detachably connected thereto.
U.S. Pat. Publication US 2004/0267248, to Duong et al, entitled “Detachable Cryosurgical Probe”, discloses a cryosurgical probe system that includes a fluid supply line connectable at an inlet section to a source of cryogenic fluid; a fluid connector assembly securely connected to an outlet section of the fluid supply line for receiving fluid from the outlet section of the fluid supply line; and, a detachable cryosurgical probe detachably connectable to the fluid connector assembly. The cryosurgical probe system includes the capability of providing return fluid flow.
U.S. Pat. Publication US 2005/0010200, to Damasco et al, entitled “Detachable Cryosurgical Probe”, discloses a cryosurgical probe system that includes a fluid supply line connectable at an inlet section to a source of cryogenic fluid; a fluid connector assembly securely connected to an outlet section of the fluid supply line for receiving fluid from the outlet section of the fluid supply line; and, a detachable cryosurgical probe detachably connectable to the fluid connector assembly. The fluid connector assembly includes a substantially cylindrical lock housing securely attached to the outlet section of the fluid supply line, the lock housing having a fluid inlet conduit for receiving high pressure fluid from the fluid supply line and a fluid outlet conduit for transferring return fluid from the cryosurgical probe to the fluid supply line. A locking mechanism is positioned at a locking portion of the lock housing to provide detachable engagement of a cryosurgical probe positioned therein. The detachable cryosurgical probe receives fluid from the fluid connector assembly and manipulates the fluid to provide suitable temperatures for cryosurgical treatment. It includes a fluid delivery/return manifold assembly having a fluid delivery section and a return manifold section. The return manifold section is positioned over a portion of the fluid delivery section. The return manifold section includes an insulative vacuum sleeve. The fluid delivery/return manifold assembly has a proximal end section. An outer sheath is securely positioned over the vacuum sleeve and extends from the fluid delivery/return manifold assembly. A lock anchor is securely positioned over the outer sheath. The lock anchor provides detachable connection to the fluid connector assembly of a detachable cryosurgical system. During operation fluid is delivered through the fluid delivery/return manifold assembly, through a Joule-Thomson (J-T) port defined at a distal end of the fluid delivery section and is returned through the return manifold section and delivered out of the cryosurgical probe. The insulative vacuum sleeve is provided between the outer sheath and the return manifold section at a control region of the outer sheath proximal to a distally located treatment region of the outer sheath. Unlike previous cryosurgical probe systems, the operative portion of the present system, i.e. the detachable cryosurgical probe, can be discarded after a single use. However, the fluid supply line and the connector assembly can be reused. The cryosurgical probe system includes the capability of providing return fluid flow. Suitable passageways in the detachable cryosurgical probe and the fluid connector assembly provide this feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,697, issued to Maytal, et al, discloses an MRI-guided cryosurgical system. The Maytal system includes: (a) an MRI magnet for accommodating a patient, the MRI magnet having at least one opening for enabling access of a surgeon to the patient, the MRI magnet including at least one channel extending therethrough for receiving a line member of a surgical device; (b) a surgical device, including: (i) an operating member for operating the patient; (ii) a control member for controlling the operating member, the control member being positioned externally to the MRI room; and, (iii) a line member having a first end connectable to the operating member and a second end connectable to said control member, wherein at least a portion of the line member is received within the channel of the MRI magnet.